Ultimate Plot
An Ultimate Plot is one of the Criminal Plots in a game of Covert Action. Despite its name, the Ultimate Plot is not one of the harder missions in the game, and actually provides a very good chance of capturing the Mastermind. On the other hand, the movement of items during this plot is very unusual, and makes Confiscations trickier. Due to a glitch in the script, this plot will repeat itself over and over unless Max can thwart it completely or arrest the Mastermind. General Plot Overview In an Ultimate Plot scenario, 5 participants attempt to construct a doomsday device - the Super Cannon, Deadly Virus X, or other such dangerous device. This is performed loosely in four general steps: The plot begins with the Mastermind himself setting things up for the operation by contacting the entire top echelon of this plot. The Organizer proceeds to contact a Paymaster as well as several Minor Agents. In the next step, the Minor Agents acquire items by performing Minor Crimes. The Supplier acquires materials required for the construction of the device. Meanwhile, a Procurer awaits delivery of funds with which he acquires the required manufacturing equipment. Eventually, all items arrive at the Manufacturer's location. In the third step, the Manufacturer uses the materials and equipment to create the Doomsday Device itself. In the final step, the Manufacturer delivers the completed device to the Mastermind. Mission Sets The Ultimate Plot is quite common, appearing in four different Mission Sets: * Bioweapon Crisis * Financial Strike * Nuclear Crisis * Super Cannon In all four sets, the Ultimate Plot will occur as the third and last mission of the set. Furthermore, due to a glitch in the programming, the Ultimate Plot will repeat itself indefinitely, until the plot can be thwarted completely (preventing the Primary Crime) and/or the Mastermind is Arrested or Turned. At that point, a new Mission Set will be selected. Participants Items During an Ultimate Plot, three items are created and will move between participants as the plot dictates. Note that item delivery in this mission is unconventional to put it mildly. The entire mission appears to be designed to prevent easy Confiscation of items. Plot Outline The following actions are performed by the participants in the plot. The order in which these actions will occur is not strict, and may change slightly depending on random factors, as well as in reaction to Max Remington's actions. Activation During this stage, the various Organizers activate one another as well as one of the Minor Agents. By this point, the Organizer has completed his mission. He will go into hiding if not arrested or turned. Acquisitions During this stage, the Minor Agents perform the Minor Crimes required to get the equipment for the Primary Crime. One Minor Agent has to wait for money to withdrawn and delivered to him before he can commit his crime. Eventually, the Minor Agents meet with the Major Agent to hand this equipment to him. The money is not an actual item, and cannot be confiscated.}} The money is not an actual item, and cannot be confiscated.}} , which appears immediately in the possession of the Manufacturer.|"Bulletin: INTERPOL NewsNet... According to the usually reliable sources, someone within the has purchased ."| This is a highly unconventional Minor Crime, as the resulting item appears in the hands of a different Participant. There is no Meeting or Message between these participants.}} No item is created during this crime. See the next action for more information.}} .|"I was able to put my hands on the supplies you wanted. The should be delivered shortly."| This is not a true Handoff - the do not actually exist before thie meeting occurs. They will appear suddenly in the Manufacturer's possession during this meeting.}} By this point, the Financier, Supplier and Procurer have fulfilled their mission and will go into hiding if not arrested or turned. Execution .|"Bulletin: INTERPOL NewsNet... A highly placed asset within the reports that they have been able to manufacture the ! If true, this constitutes a grave danger and must be stopped."}} No participants complete their missions at this stage. Resolution In this stage, the Product is delivered to the Mastermind, completing the plot. The Mastermind visits the Manufacturer, not the other way around.}} At this point all participants have completed their missions, and will go into hiding if not arrested or turned. Scoring This is a list of the points you will be rewarded for performing various actions during the course of the mission. In addition, the following failure will increase the Maximum Score by the listed amount of points: A glitch in the mission scripting will always give you 100 bonus points for no reason. Possibly, this is instead of the intended 240 (?) point penalty for letting the Product reach the Mastermind at the end of the plot. This may be connected to the game's failure to advance the Mission Set beyond the Ultimate Plot unless the Mastermind is apprehended. Category:Plots